


Amillie's Stories

by umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Agender Character, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about Palussa's twin sibling, Amillie, a smuggler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amillie's Stories

**Author's Note:**

> As with the others, the chapters a generally stand-alone. There will be stories cross-posted to Ami and Palussa's stories, like with Oni'qui and Tri'voy.
> 
> As to the pronouns, Amillie is agender and uses ne/nem/nir pronouns. If you spot the wrong pronoun somewhere, feel free to let me know.

“Captain, Ivory’s on the holo,” Risha said over the ship’s intercom.

Grumbling quietly, Amillie rolled out of bed, where ne and Akaavi had been cuddling and headed for the holoterminal, Akaavi right behind nir. “Ivory,” ne greeted. “What can I do for ya?”

“You remember how you told us two Jedi Masters get free passes to Port Nowhere and to contact you if one or both of them show up?” Ivory asked.

Sighing, ne nodded. “Which one showed up?”

“Master Sumalee,” he replied. “She’s been asking for you. She’s a little bit drunk and being a little bit disorderly.”

“I’ll be there as quick as I can,” Amillie informed him as Akaavi headed for the cockpit. “I’m not far away, shouldn’t take long.”

“Thank you, Captain. See you soon.”

*

Ivory met nem at the airlock. “What’s the damage, Ivory?” Amillie asked, striding along with Akaavi at her back.

“A couple of bar stools, several bottles of Dantooinian whisky, some empty, some full,” he reported.

“Emptied by her or…?” ne asked leadingly.

“Some of them, yeah,” he replied.

Ne sighed and rubbed nir forehead. “Right. Thanks for the call, Ivory, I’ll take it from here.”

Ivory nodded and broke off to head further into the station while Amillie went into the cantina. The place was a mess, bar stools strewn around the floor, some with tell-tale lightsaber burns; glass scattered here there, some with liquid still drying nearby. A couple of patrons were either too stupid to run away or too drunk to care. The bartender droid was backed up against the shelves of liquor, eying Master Sumalee as warily as a droid could.

“Master Amillie!” the droid called as soon as it spotted nem, relief in its voice.

“Amillie!” Master Sumalee echoed, turning to lean back against the bar, her elbows braced on it’s surface, a bottle of Corellian brandy clutched in one hand.

“Master Sumalee,” ne greeted with a nod, coming over to lean against the bar next to her. “What brings you to Port Nowhere?”

“Heard a couple rumors, thought I’d come to see if they were true,” Master Sumalee replied, her normally crisp voice softened around the edges with drink.

“And are they?” Amillie wondered, crossing nir arms.

“You’re here aren’t you?” Master Sumalee replied, mirroring nir pose. “Makes me wonder who snitched that I was here.”

“My man in charge of operations around here has standing orders to contact me if you show up,” ne informed her.

“Captain,” Akaavi admonished quietly.

“What?” Amillie turned to Akaavi, smirking. “Sumalee wouldn’t tell on how to find me, would you?” Ne glanced over nir shoulder at Master Sumalee.

She narrowed her eyes at Amillie, frowning. “No,” she answered slowly.

“See? Nothing to worry about!” Amillie smiled winningly at Akaavi.

“I’m _trying_ to look after your fool ass,” Akaavi snapped. “Which is what you hired me for.”

“I _invited_ you to join my crew because you kick ass and look good doing it.” Amillie paused and thought for a moment. “I kept you because you’re amazing in bed.” Ne smiled winningly while Master Sumalee choked on her drink.

“You’re not subtle,” Akaavi grumbled, but Amillie could still see her eyes flicking over Master Sumalee’s form quickly.

Ne waved a hand dismissively. “Subtle’s boring, and wastes time better spent doing other things.”

“I thought you, of all people, would know better than to try and seduce a Jedi, Amillie Ahngairn,” Master Sumalee whispered right in Amillie’s ear.

Ne twitched and glared at Master Sumalee. “You been checking up on me? I’ve been very careful to not use that name.”

“I know,” she replied, smiling slightly.

“I don’t want my rep to bring down hers, so keep that quiet, will ya?” Ne glanced around the cantina quickly, looking for eavesdroppers.

“That’s why I haven’t been throwing it around,” Master Sumalee replied with an abbreviated bow of her head. “Not that she would care,” she observed quietly. “She’s got a good enough reputation that anything you might get up to wouldn’t reflect badly on her.”

Amillie growled and stalked away. Akaavi and Master Sumalee quickly chased after nem. “Sorry, off limits, point taken,” Master Sumalee said as she drew up next to Amillie.

“She didn’t send you here, did she?” Amillie inquired suspiciously.

“No,” she assured nem quickly. “I came here on my own.”

“Speaking of, why _did_ you come here?” Akaavi asked, her husky voice dropping to a growl.

“For this.” Master Sumalee grabbed Amillie’s arm, blocked nir automatic swing with her free hand and pulled nem into a kiss. Amillie growled quietly, slung an arm around Sumalee’s waist and pulled her closer. They drew apart at an impatient noise from Akaavi. “You really are bad at subtle.”

Amillie puffed out a dismissive breath. “Subtle’s overrated. Akaavi’s good at it, though. Bet you didn’t know she wants to fuck you just as much as I do.”

Sumalee turned her head to look at Akaavi, who was staring down the hallway, but her eyes kept flicking to Amillie and Sumalee. “Didn’t catch that,” she admitted. “But I’m not opposed. Shall we take this somewhere a little more private?”

Looking around, Amillie spotted some pirates peeking around doorways, some leering, and some watching warily. “Yeah, Iv—my manager set up some _really_ nice rooms for me. Got a nice big, soft bed and the biggest refresher I’ve ever seen in my life. Come to think of it, sounds like something Dar—. Nope, never mind. Don’t want to think about that.” Ne took Sumalee’s and Akaavi’s hands and towed them to the lift, smiling at Sumalee’s laughter and Akaavi’s amused huff.


End file.
